


The Factory Clean Up

by Ou0



Series: Childhood Ruined Purposely. [2]
Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Just to creep you out, Multi, chainsaw, childhood ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tubbie's time has come to an end. They have no more use. They are lined up for death. Who says they can't have a little 'fun' in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Factory Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tjjojo123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjjojo123/gifts).



> This is for you, old people who were reminiscing about your childhood. I hope I have ruined it.

They were all too naive to why their peaceful, green hills had been changed to the cold metal grate floor, with drains every couple of metres, as well as hoses on the dull steel walls. The people said that they were going to have a nice group shower to wash away the dirt that the brushes couldn't get.

"H)dwgdoad }]q;a2=IAOP" Dipsy muttered, at the back of the group, unsure on whether or not they should be in the shower room.

A panel in the wall opened, revealing a periscope-looking device, being called a Voice Trumpet by the subjects, but were actually the viewing ports that the handlers had installed to ensure they would not interact directly.

"0127e0@) ! p0gdafefa;\=" Tinky Winky said, assuring Po that they would be back in Teletubbyland and back to the Tubbytronic Superdome in no time at all.

The four bodies, red, yellow, purple and green, were a stark contrast to the dulled grey that was on the walls. The Voice Trumpet told them they should get in a huddle and go to sleep in a pile. So, somewhat reluctantly, they did. Soon deep in sleep, they were all out cold, except, of course, for Dipsy, who was semi-awake and trying not to fall to the same fate as their brethren.

The gas then came down from the ceiling, slowly filling the room as they all breathed it in; the Tubby's sleeping body removed their tolerance to hazardous material.

Groggily, Dipsy stumbled up grumbled "0a3 0&wef%( ( afh0e"

Rubbing their eyes they fell back down as a heavyweight fell on its body, begging for sleep's deep embrace. "W(glapiuq12-"

Dipsy took a step forward and crashed over Po, not awakening their body from its rest. Dipsy soon followed the others into the loving embrace of darkness.

* * *

 Around 30 minutes later, the door opened and female in a yellow HAZMAT space suit entered the room and saw the four bodies, saying to no-one "This batch had such potential. Terrible that we had to shut down."

The space suit pressed onto a panel on the wall, pulling out a chainsaw from the hole, grumbling as the machine revved to life and bore down on the first Red body, cutting out its digestive box. Pulling out the gored box, the orange fluid spilling out of the hole in the stomach as a puddle began to form. Putting the box on a fold-down shelf, she dragged the red body out of the way, onto the next body. The blood from Red began seeping towards the drains. She repeated the process for the Purple and Yellow, but the Green one in this batch lasted longer than all of those before it. Turning it over, they looked down and saw something; the digestive box was already smashed.

"Well Shit, there goes a quarter of my income this week!"

Still following rules, the HAZMAT turned the chainsaw back on and cut it open, and seeing how this one was already overly damaged, the HAZMAT decided to have some fun. Bringing the saw above their head, the brought it down with might against the chest area, ripping against the rib-cage, tearing that open as it continued into the chest, tearing one of the four lungs, then passing through the massive beast of a heart.

Blood gushing all over the front of the suit, it stained the suit orange as the saw cut deeper into the heart, tearing a valve and making another stream which then splattered over the visor "SHIT" 

Vision obscured by the blood, he tripped over the arm and then the horn-like antenna pierced through the bottom of the suit, rearing through and slipping through into the person's vagina, probing higher than would be normal, for the size of putting something up there. "OH FUCK"

The saw was still on, which blades rested on the body, still cutting through a gut slowly, making the horn shudder as it vibrated inside of her, making her tense up around the horn. She tried to get off of the horn, but as she was sliding up, the saw began to cut through the spine, causing intense twitches to ripple through the corpse, making her slip and fall back onto the horn, and just as she finally fell, the head twitched, causing it to go even deeper inside of her.

Falling hands forward, the HAZMAT clad female's face raced towards the saw-blade, still in motion, and she tried to edge away, only for it to hit the neck instead of her face, quickly tearing through the protective suit, and then slicing through her neck as well, tearing apart her windpipe and arteries, her blood spilling alongside the orange of the Tubbie's, all of which were seeping into the drains.

 

_ **#FIN** _ ~~_ **....** _ ~~ _ **For** _ ~~_ **.** _ ~~ _ **now** _ ~~_ **...............** _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> What the actual fuck did I just write.


End file.
